A Second Chance
by KrayzeeGlow88
Summary: When Isabella comes to California, Lizzie realizes that Gordo was right- she didn't have to be in Rome for this to happen!
1. Chapter 1

A SECOND CHANCE  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything as of yet.  
  
********************  
  
Ch. 1  
  
********************  
  
The phone rang. Lizzie picked up and heard a familiar voice carrying an italian accent greet her.   
  
"Bonjourno, Lizzie?"  
  
"Isabella! Hi!" Lizzie smiled. Two weeks had passed since she last saw Isabella Parigi at the IMVA's, and she hoped Isabella would keep in touch.  
  
"Lizzie, how is it in... eh, Hillridge?" Lizzie knew Isabella would have a hard time remembering the name of the town where she lived. Most Americans had never heard of it!  
  
"I'm good," answered Lizzie, "but I miss Italy. What have you been doing since the fall of the Paolo empire?" Lizzie heard Isabella laugh on the other end. 'Hey, it was kind of funny,' thought Lizzie.  
  
"I am now working on my new album- solo!" Said Isabella, "I am wanting to call it 'On My Own,' but that is not what I wanted to tell you."  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"I want to record this beautiful song, but it must be sung by 2 people," Lizzie had a funny feeling she knew where this was going. "Obviously," Isabella continued, "Paolo is not an option. Would you like to record the song with me?" Normally, Lizzie would have refused out of pure nervousness, but since her adventure in Italy, she felt alot braver.  
  
"Cool!" She replied, "I would love to do that, it's just... How am I going to get to Italy? My parents definitely won't want me to return now!" Lizzie scowled. 'Why does reality always have to get in the way?' she thought.  
  
"But, Lizzie!" Isabella said with a VERY happy note, "I am to come to America to make this album! I AM MOVING TO CALIFORNIA! We can do the song together in Los Angeles!" Suddenly, there was squealing on both ends of the phone line. Lizzie was shocked. She had only met Isabella once before, but she felt as close to her as she did with Miranda (who was remaining in Mexico until the end of the summer, to everyone's dismay).  
  
"Look," Isabella continued, "I will arrive in Los Angeles in two weeks. We will see eachother, and set a time to record the song." Lizzie nodded, and then realized that Isabella was on the phone and couldn't see her.  
  
"Ok," Lizzie replied quietly.  
  
"I must go, Lizzie," said Isabella, "Ce vediamo." Lizzie smiled. She slid into her flip flops and ran over to Gordo's house.  
  
******************** 


	2. Chapter 2

Review Responses:  
  
To Michi2: Thanks! It would have been longer, but I had the urge to leave it at a cliffhanger. This chapter is gonna be a little longer, Don't worry!  
  
To DHCgirl: Thanks, but I don't think there are going to be any switcheroos. I pretty much know where my story is going. It's a bit L/G and a bit Lizzie-becomes-popstar-in-USA. Hope you like it!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything except for Jake.  
  
********************  
  
Chapter 2  
  
********************  
  
Gordo opened the door to find Lizzie, standing there, completely out of breath.  
  
"Whoa, what happened?" He said. "And aren't you supposed to be grounded?"  
  
"The 'rents are out for the day, but that's not important. Oh my gosh, Gordo," Lizzie squealed, "you will NEVER believe this! Guess who called me!"  
  
Gordo rolled his eyes. "Ethan Craft?" He guessed.  
  
Lizzie laughed. "No way, Gordo," she said, "After what happened in Rome, I've learned that looks aren't everything."  
  
Gordo breathed a sigh of relief. 'Maybe I really DO have a chance with her,' he thought. Gordo tuned back into the real world, and realized that Lizzie was still talking.  
  
"Isabella said we could record a song together! Gordo! Gordo? EARTH TO GORDO!" Gordo snapped out of his trance-like daydream.  
  
"What?" He said, "sorry, what about Isabella?" Lizzie rolled her eyes and sighed.  
  
"C'mon," she said, "I'll tell you at the Digital Bean. You obviously need some caffeine." Lizzie pulled Gordo all the way to the Digital Bean. They sat down at their usual table and ordered some drinks.  
  
"Ok, Lizzie," Gordo said. "We have our drinks. NOW, TELL ME WHAT HAPPENED WITH ISABELLA!" Lizzie's face reddened when she noticed that everyone in the cafe was staring in her direction. She mumbled an apology and everyone minded their own business again. Lizzie then lunged into a zealous version of the telephone call with her famous Italian pop star twin.  
  
After a lengthy and exasperated explanation, Lizzie sat back in her chair, contented that she finally told someone her great news. But why was Gordo not looking so happy.  
  
"You know what this means, don't you?" Asked Gordo. "You'll have to go on tour with her." Lizzie was confused. Isn't that a good thing? 


	3. Chapter 3

Review Responses:  
  
To Dark Rose 15: I know it's rare, that's kind of why I wanted to do it. Since so little is known about Isabella from the movie, I want to build on her character. We should see more of her! Good luck with your fic, I can't wait to read it!  
  
********************  
  
Chapter 2  
  
********************  
  
Then Lizzie realized what she would be leaving behind if she went on tour for a month with Isabella- Gordo. They never talked about the kiss they shared in Rome. Lizzie suddenly found herself wishing she had said something. 'There's something there,' she thought, 'something I didn't have with Ethan. We have... chemistry.' Lizzie knew that she had to talk to Gordo about the kiss.  
  
"Gordo," Lizzie began, "There's no guarantee that I even WILL tour with Isabella, but even if I did, it probably won't happen for another few months." Gordo nodded, so Lizzie continued. "Which leaves us plenty of time, because we need to talk." Gordo obviously knew what was coming, and made a feeble attempt to avoid this conversation at all costs. Hey, who wants to embarrass themselves?  
  
"Lizzie," he said, "isn't that what we're doing? Talking?"  
  
"No, Gordo." Lizzie said, "we need to really talk. About the kiss. About us." She stressed the 'us.'  
  
Gordo nodded realizing, there was simply no way to avoid it. He needed to tell Lizzie how he really felt.  
  
"Look, Lizzie, I... You probably don't feel the same way, It's just..." Gordo was horribly aware of his red face and stuttering mouth. "I don't want to be just your friend. In fact, I can't be your friend, because every moment I spend around you knowing I can't put my arms around you and kiss you... It's killing me!"  
  
"Do you have selective memory, Gordo?" Lizzie snapped, "I dunno if you remember, but I kissed you! I KISSED YOU! Maybe you forgot that little detail." Gordo didn't forget. He could never forget how it felt to have Lizzie's lips on his own. He could never forget how it felt to be truly happy. For that moment in Gordo's life, everything went right in the world. Now, it was out in the open. He had to take the plunge.  
  
"Then, I guess..." He stammered, "Will you, er, go to the movies with me tonight?"  
  
"Like on a date?"  
  
"Yeah..." Gordo said, hoping desperately that Lizzie would say yes. "On a date."  
  
"Gordo! What took you so long?!" Lizzie got up from her seat and threw her arms around him.   
  
"Is, er... Is that a yes?" Lizzie gave him an incredulous look that read 'duh.' What the newly happy couple didn't realize was that Larry Tudgeman, Ethan Craft, and Kate Saunders were witnessing everything. 


End file.
